


【复联4】140000606

by ND_Tardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Rewrite the ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 重写结局
Kudos: 1





	【复联4】140000606

·

“I am ironman.”

在Tony那句话说出口的刹那，在他闭上眼响指将打的那一瞬间，有什么东西闪着一道雷光飞了过去。

“What...”

Tony感觉自己准备打响指的那个手没有知觉了，什么都抓不住了，世界，未来，Morgan，Pepper......

他的右臂没了，血汩汩地流，直到Friday语音提醒，启动紧急处理措施，纳米材料止血的刺痛感才好不容易让他回过神来。他瘫倒在地上，耗尽了全部的气力。Dr.Strange用眼神告诉他了，只有这一次，1/140000605，牺牲Tony Stark就能换来那触手可及的未来。可是现在，连那唯一都没有了。Tony Stark已经不关心究竟是什么东西削了自己的右手，绝望的阴云在他心头弥漫开来，如同那早已爬上他眼球的红血丝。

和Tony一样晃神的还有Thanos，也是那一道雷光，劈炸了他手上那抢来的无限·钢铁侠·手套，顺便在他紫色的大脸上划拉了一道，还把他震远了Tony一些。

至此，战场上又只有一个手套了，它带着Tony的右小臂，还带着些许噼啪的闪电，静悄悄地躺在离两人5米左右远的地方。

“Valkyrie！”

“Got it！”

也没等Thanos跨出一步，骑着天马的女武神闪现到手套的跟前，一把捞起了那带着电光和血迹的手套。

同时，那带着亮蓝色雷光的玩意儿辗转了整个战场又回到了某个角落里的肥宅手里，带着裂风的声响。

“全军！炮火集中给那个骑白马的！”乌木喉这样指挥着泰坦大军，然而惊奇队长，小辣椒，黄蜂女等飞行战力依然吸引住了大多数炮火。

回神的Thanos轻轻拭去脸上的血痕，轻笑一声，转而抬头盯着盘旋的女武神。这时的Valkyrie依然拿着那只手。他拔起插在地上的巨刃，直接往那天马的方向掷去。

“Thor！”Valkyrie扔下了手套，Tony的右臂早在被雷劈中时一片焦黑，如今粉碎成颗粒飘散在战场的空气之中。

“Here！”

那个圆滚滚的家伙，那个大家一度以为就那样颓废堕落下去了的家伙，那个因为颓废堕落而被削弱了一半战力的家伙，在Tony要自我牺牲的时候做出了他这辈子最重要的决定之一。就算日后会被人诟病，那又怎么样呢，那个Tony Stark，早就比他更像一个神明，就算退隐，也不能就因为这种事死去，他值得更好的生活。

Thor又一次扔出了风暴战斧，弹开了往Valkyrie飞去的灭霸巨刃，同时他接到了那个已是伤痕累累的无限宝石承载物。

“Make me useful.”

他戴上了那个有点不太合尺寸的手套，没有一丝迟疑地，打下了那个重要的响指。

6颗无限宝石的能量在他的血脉里流过，散发出五彩斑斓的光芒。疼，可疼了，就算是Asgardian都不是那么容易承受，就算是自己掌控的雷电，也没有办法压制住这样的能量。Thor难以想象如果是那个人类，该有多么痛苦，幸好自己没有让他就那样在万蚁噬咬之中去见死神。

该成灰的家伙都成了灰，该回来的人也都回来了。那个傻乎乎的胖家伙躺在地上，在那仅存的意识消逝之前，他看到了立即降落赶来的Valkyrie，走不太稳还是努力赶来的Tony，轻轻松松拎着锤子一路小跑过来的Captain......

“Val，没事的，我没事，我能有什么事呢？”他看到Valkyrie在哭，他从没想到Valkyrie这样的生物还会哭。

“Tony，对不起。”Thor能看到Tony眼中的责备。

“Oh，Cap，我就知道，我就知道你是有资格的那种人。”Steve握着Thor的手，眼神复杂。

“好啦，我没事的......I am Asgardian......就是，我稍微得睡会儿了......”

Thor感到雷电再也没有办法通过自己的右手了，身子变得越来越沉，越来越无法保持清醒，他在Valkyrie的怀里深深睡过去了。

在意识的最后一刹那，他觉得自己看到了Loki，看到了父亲、母亲，还有金碧辉煌的Asgard。

暴风战斧旋转着劈到地上，在已经沉寂了的战场上扬起一片尘埃。

Thor一直有着生命体征，但是一直醒不过来，他就一直躺在New Asgard那个小小的屋子里，静悄悄的，不像那个曾经意气风发的雷神，也不像那个咋咋唬唬的废柴肥宅。

“他不会再想麻烦你们了。”这是Valkyrie和Rocket带走他的时候的说辞。

“额这机械臂真的难受，还是自己的手好。”Tony时不时会抱怨这样的事，纵然这机械臂还是他自己设计的，“等那胖子醒了，我绝对要好好问问他当时究竟是怎么想的，二话不说砍手这实在是......”

“好了好了，这机械臂说来也算是遂了你的愿，现在你都不用刻意换战甲了。”哄了Morgan睡觉，Pepper端了茶和Tony一起坐在沙发上。终局之战后，Tony Stark就极少出现在公众视野里了，更多由Pepper Potts出面，他个人主要打点技术中心和设计院方面的事，还有Morgan Stark。

“我已经和神盾局说过了，我不干了。更何况你也不会让我继续干下去的。”Pepper笑笑，没有做正面回应。Tony端了茶，看着草本茶那金灿灿的汤色，他顿了顿，继续说，“那家伙砍了我的手，也许也有这样的考量。”

“其实我还挺感谢Thor的，”Pepper侧过脑袋看着Tony Stark，那个始终星光熠熠的家伙，“他救了你，从终局的战场上，也从钢铁侠的责任里。”

“他......说实在的，好像一直没有什么特别大的存在感，他一直有Asgard那边的事情，不像那个老冰棍，一直在我眼前晃悠。”对于Thor，Tony有那么一点愧疚，但始终和心头莫名冒出的责难交织在一起，难以言说。

“说到Steve，明天量子穿越的事情，你是不是有事情还要和他交代啊。”Pepper记得终局之战刚结束那会儿，Tony跟她说了无数遍让她提醒自己，因为他到了那时绝对会忘，果然差不多忘了。

“啊！该死的我果然还是忘了，我都没想好要怎么办，要怎么去修正那个被我搞砸了的时间线！”Tony把脸埋在手心里，Pepper很久没有看到他这么急躁的样子了。

“好啦好啦，还有一个晚上呢。”

·

—— 隔天，量子穿越之前 ——

“也就是说，纽约那里还要处理你那关于宇宙魔方的烂摊子？”Steve笑呵呵地看着Tony，Tony也只能避免和对方带着笑意的眼神接触，十分尴尬的是，对，那还真是他Tony Stark搞出来的烂摊子。

“是的，而且我还不知道要用什么样的剧本去修正......”

晴朗的天空突然出现了一个炸雷，虹色的时空桥在湖边的草地上留下了旧阿斯加德的烧灼印记。

“不用麻烦了，那边我已经去过了。”显而易见，是Thor，金色的胡子和长发变得整洁，胡子编了起来，长发在脑后随意扎起，稍微瘦了一点，嗯一点点，但依然没有恢复到最佳水准。

“......蛤？！你怎么去的？！等一下我还有账要找你算！！”对于Thor的突然来访Tony十分意外，同时对他刚刚说的话也十分震惊，没有量子通道他怎么去的？还有老子的手是你说砍就砍的？！

Steve拦下了马上要和Thor打起来的Tony。

“Easy，easy.”Thor举起双手试图让Tony镇定下来，结果没想到闹的更凶了。

Tony冷静下来以后

“用中庭的话来说是什么来着，黑洞、相对论、彩虹桥，就这么点事儿。”三个人坐在Tony家后院的一根横木上，Thor就这么简单的解释给Tony和Steve听。

“所以......你怎么不早说......这样就不用那个麻烦的量子系统了，也不用现在还要老冰棍那么麻烦的回去还！哦对了你那个时候废柴着呢！”Tony Stark又要控制不住自己的怒火了。

“Tony你冷静一下。”Steve做着和事佬，虽然在场的家伙们其实只有Tony一个人想打起来。

“首先，要找一个合适的黑洞也不是那么容易，这个黑洞也只是Quill他们无意中发现的，我也只是搭个便车；其次，彩虹桥的光压我不是十分清楚人类是不是能承受得住。”

“......Well，that makes sense.”

“当然，那个时候我的堕落也是部分原因。”Tony起身，站到Thor身前，用右手的机械臂拍了拍Thor的肩，深棕色的人类眼瞳和神明的异色瞳四目相对，许多事情都不用言说了。

“好的，老东西，也差不多是时间了。”

“你什么时候能不再叫我老冰棍或者老东西了。”

Thor、Tony、Bruce还有Bucky、Clint和Sam目送着Steve经过量子通道离开，5秒后他没有回来

“他不会回来了，”Thor这么说着，“他应该是去了却自己的遗憾了吧。”

1-2分钟后，一个老年人带着美国队长的盾突然出现在湖边的长椅上。

Bucky和Sam迎上去，剩下一帮初代复联的老家伙们留在原地

“所以这样不会造成什么问题吗？世界上难道有两个美国队长？”Tony依然担心着时空悖论什么的事情。

“根据Asgard这边关于Yggdrasil分支的记载，只要没有重大的虫害影响枝叶的成长，这根枝叶就会正常地繁茂下去。”

“说人话！”

“也就是说只要Cap不在过去做了什么出格的事情，不影响原来我们这个世界的发展路线，就不会有任何问题。”一旁的Bruce翻译了一下Thor的说辞。

“一点不错。”Thor指着Bruce点了点头。

“那现在我们都没有崩坏，那边的三位还有这片美景都没有崩坏，那就意味着没有问题不是吗？”Clint坐在门廊的台阶上，吐了个槽。

“呃......行吧，理论上也没什么错。”Tony捏了捏鼻梁，算是认了命，但突然间，他想到了一件事，一件非常重要的事，与此同时Clint和Bruce似乎也想到了什么，三人猛地起身跑向那个老头子坐着的长凳，剩下Thor一个人傻在原地。

“Nat！”

“Natasha！”

“Natalie！”

好吧是我比较蠢了这次，呆在原地的Thor这么想着。

“Steve！Nat！”猎鹰和冬兵差点被突然冲过来的三个家伙给吓飞，Tony没了战甲，现在的体力并不算好，只来得及叫出两个字。

“Natalie呢？Cap你不是去还了灵魂宝石么？那她......”Clint接下话茬，但那个老人只是摇了摇头。

“......你们知道我看到尤弥尔的守门人是红骷髅的时候有多气吗......然后我一脚把他从祭台上踢了下去，带着灵魂宝石一起......”老人得意地笑了笑，继续说，“然后Natasha就回来了，但是她也没办法回来了。”

“Steve你什么意思？我听不懂你在说什么？”Tony就差没摇着老冰棍希望他能抖落出些更多的东西了。而一旁的Clint被过大的信息量冲晕了头脑，始终在喃喃：“红骷髅，哈那个幽魂是红骷髅，什么狗屁挚爱，那这样交换的话......”

“Barton你没事吧？”Bruce看Clint有点不太对劲，然后Clint得出了结论：

“Natalie她，成了灵魂宝石新一轮的守护人对不对？”

Steve点点头。

极长时间的沉默，只剩微风扬起树叶的细碎声响和隐约的鸟鸣，最后还是Clint挑起了话头

“嗯，还活着，还活着就好。”说罢，转身走开了。

“......可那，并不算还活着吧......”Tony的声音也渐渐小了下去，survive这个词几乎是听不见的，然后他猛锤了一下身边的树干。良久，似是想穿了，“起码，起码有机会的话，还能去看看她。”

和煦的阳光下，映照的是初代复仇者们有着些许苦涩的笑容。

·

话回Thor这头

Thor当时也不知道自己是怎么醒来的，醒来的时候，发觉New Asgard的土地上一片平安喜乐，原来是消失的一半人民回来了，破碎的家庭大多重归圆满。

自己还配做个王吗？醒转的Thor经常这么问自己。最后，他还是暂时交出了阿斯加德的王位，但是他这么和Valkyrie说：

“Val，我不在的这段时间，阿斯加德就拜托你了......我不配当阿斯加德的领导者，再说，现在的阿斯加德人民，似乎不需要一名领导者也能过得很好。”

“不，话不是这么说的，your Majesty.”

“别，别再这么叫我了，叫Thor就行......我需要去外面看看，我需要重新去历练，就算已经不能再用雷电之力。”Thor把右手伸开又握紧，伸开又握紧。

“我也许会回来，也许不会回来了，起码在我自己觉得我依然配不上Thor Odinson这个名号之前，我不会回到这里。所以，Val......”

“嗯，我知道了......但是，陛下还是陛下，人民们只有你一个陛下了。”

Thor不言，只是笑了笑表示回应。

“祝Thor Odinson，奥丁之子，仙宫之主，阿斯加德之王，雷电之神，一路顺风。”

然后Thor就和银河护卫队一众在宇宙中航行了好久，直到有一天他们遇到了一个黑洞，那个黑洞的跃迁点，则是过去，位于2012年的过去，还正好是Steve他们带回时间宝石和权杖的那个时间线，但是空间位置未知。

Tony的烂摊子，还有Loki，Thor也就突然想到了这两件事，然后和护卫队一众商量了一下，开了子艇，用了一下暴风战斧的彩虹桥功能，去到了2012年的纽约。

“Oh，shit！Cap，我搞砸了。”身着警卫队服趴在地上的Tony这么跟耳机另一端的Steve说着。箱子已经打开，宇宙魔方滚落到Loki的跟前。

诡计之神左右看看，似乎这是个拿走宇宙魔方的好机会，刚准备蹲下拿起那个蓝色的小方盒子......

“哦呀，这可是很重要的东西。”那个蓝色的方块被拿了起来，那人穿着肥大的灰色卫衣，大大的兜帽使得他的脸笼罩在阴影之下看不真切，但可以看到披散着的金色长发和编成麻花的胡子。捡起魔方后，那人抬头看了一眼loki，诡计之神看到那海蓝色的单瞳给了个wink，旋即震惊在原地，无法动弹，瞪大了翡翠色的瞳孔完全不相信自己看到的。他回头看看那个身着红披风的家伙，不对啊，Thor还在啊，还傻乎乎地在这边啊，可那个人是......自己看错了吗，不可能的，Thor这张脸Loki是死也不会看错的，更何况那混蛋还wink了一下......Loki又看回身边那个英姿飒爽十分高调的红披风蠢货，是不是未来，发生了什么不好的事情呢，Thor和Asgard......

那个灰色卫衣的男子接下来走到本来Tony趴着的那地方，捡起地上的箱子，安顿好宇宙魔方，伪装成特警的Tony自然是早就溜了，应该是去和Steve汇合了。

“真是的，刚刚差一点吧，这东西你们可得看好了，也别再让这位诡计之神给溜走了。”他拉低了兜帽，把装有魔方的箱子交给了警卫，就算他知道对面是九头蛇的人他也依然得这么做，为了不让这个世界变得更加混乱，也为了接下来那些会发生的事。不过促使Thor跨过黑洞冒着这么大的风险来过去的纽约的主要原因还是——

离开复仇者联盟大厦的那一刻，他微微回头，看到带着口枷的诡计之神“呜呜呜”地对着过去的自己想要说着什么，而过去的自己只是拍了拍他的肩，揉了揉他那头黑色的秀发，然后得到了更为抗拒的“呜呜呜”声。

再见宇宙星辰中的那颗翡翠一眼，便是无憾。

·

现在的时间点，Dr.Strange的圣宫中

“所以，你这次大驾光临是为了什么呢？Thor Odinson”总不能是再来喝无尽啤酒的吧，Dr.Strange下半句话自然是没有说出口。

“我想来问你一件事。”Thor这次没有上楼去坐坐，只是在门厅等着法师下楼。

“哦？那具体是？”

“Loki Odinson，也可能是Loki Laufey，你能否帮我查询一下，他现在是不是还活在这个世界的哪里？”

“可是据我所知，Loki Odinson并不是由于灰烬之事而逝去的，他是Thanos征途伊始的牺牲者之一。”

“可是Thanos来自过去，他不存在了的话......”

“那只是某个比较好运的宇宙，对于我们来说，Thanos实际上是死在你的斧下。”

“......”Thor没法回答，他也知道自己只是不想承认Loki真的已经离开了这样的事实。临走之前，他把Tony给的信交给了Dr.Strange。

Dear New Avengers：

非常抱歉却也非常欣喜地告诉你们，你们成为了新一任的复仇者们！我们6个老家伙都要退休啦，有的牺牲了，有的能力丧失，有的没有了战意，已经没有办法承担起保护世界的重任了。你们都是非常优秀的接棒者，甚至比我们要优秀的多，所以我们非常安心地把这样的重任交给你们。当然，你们也有权利拒绝，现在想来当时Fury来找我们的时候我们就应该把那张合同揉了丢垃圾桶里的，这样也就没有后来那些个破事儿了。

好吧，有点扯远了。

虽然我知道你们中的好些家伙已经做了好久保护世界的活计了，但是这是一份正式的委托，来自我们6个老家伙：

这个世界，就交给你们了。

From：

The Old Ones

（Signatures）

衰老，死亡，归于平凡，这便是某个Dr.Strange没有看到的happy ending讲的故事。

—— END ——


End file.
